Moving in is Hard to Do
by mariu100
Summary: When a simple move-in request threatens to turn into a nuclear meltdown, Cam and Angela must intervene. Can they get to Booth and Brennan before Sweets does?
1. Chapter 1

"Cam, we have a crisis." Angela's emphatic entrance caused Dr. Saroyan to look up from the exam table where she was attempting to disentangle a gooey mass. Taking off her safety glasses, she wearily wiped her forehead with the back of a gloved hand.

"Oh God, please don't tell me it has to do with the Cleary case. Because the prosecutor's office is breathing down my neck on this one and I can't take one more harassing phone call or email. Caroline Julian is going to be moving in with us any minute now. I hope those DNA samples we sent out for testing didn't really get lost. I'm still trying to figure out how that could have happened. All these new interns, it's…"

Angela shook her head. "Oh, it's much worse than that, believe me. This is a _real_ emergency. Booth and Brennan had a fight."

It was clear from Cam's expression that she didn't necessarily think the news was all that momentous; it wasn't, after all, the couple's first argument-they had all seen several before. And knowing them, it probably wouldn't be their last. "Please don't think I'm being dismissive here, but how can a fight between Dr. Brennan and Booth be worst than losing DNA samples in a high-profile case?"

"Apparently, this was not a little fight." Angela's eyebrows rose just a bit to underscore her point. "And you know what happens when all is not well in our dynamic duo's bat-cave. Do you really want Booth moping around, terrifying all the new the interns and making them even more nervous than they already are while trying to get his girlfriend's attention? Or worse yet, Brennan snapping at everyone from morning to night? Because that's exactly what's going to happen. She'll spend every waking moment here like she always does when things outside aren't looking too good."

"Okay, maybe you're right." Cam was already picturing the grim scenario in her mind; she had plenty of material to work with. "Neither of those prospects is very appealing. So what was the fight about? Did she tell you?"

A self-satisfied smile appeared on Angela's lips. "I actually found out from Sweets. He said he had to deal with a 'situation' between Brennan and Booth, and I made him squeal-he's too easy; like taking candy from a baby. Booth must have said something to him. It so happens that Brennan asked Booth to move in with her."

Cam couldn't hide her delight as she made a little clapping motion. "That's great-it's so exciting! And what's the problem? I mean, it's about time. I would think Dr. Brennan would be happy not having to cart her things from one place to another, especially now that she's out to there. And Booth? He's got to be in seventh heaven." There was a small pause, and she became doubtful. "But wait, that would be way too easy for them, right?"

"Yup, you got it-and that's why she's the boss, ladies and gentlemen! According to Sweets, the request was not well-received. It seems there was a discussion about how he has too much stuff for her place. She also doesn't want to accept any of his money for their expenses, since the place is hers and it's already paid for."

"Uh oh" Cam replied wearily. "This is not good. I know Seeley and those are two _very _touchy subjects."

"It gets better" Angela said, placing her hands on her hips. "Sweets seems to have some notion that he can help the happy couple sort things out. We all know how well his advice worked the last time. Didn't Booth end up proposing to Hannah and then getting dumped? It's lucky this was how it went and it didn't end up in a Booth-Burley wedding."

Cam agreed. "Yes; and before that, Booth asked Dr. Brennan to go out with him on a dare from Sweets and I promptly lost most of my staff to an episode of Globe Trekkers. It's a good thing you intercepted him before the damage was done. Who knows what God-forsaken corner of the world they'd end up going to otherwise." Angela nodded.

"Well, don't worry about Sweets; I think I pretty much neutralized that threat. I told him this was a job for real relationship professionals and not rank amateurs like himself. And I happen to have my own little blackmail stash to use against him in case he persists with the idea of 'helping,' as he calls it." She had Cam's full attention.

"Oh, anything juicy that you care to share?"

"Oh yeah; it's juicy alright" Angela grinned conspiratorially. "Brennan told me a while back that the reason Sweets didn't tell her that Booth wasn't really dead that one time he got shot is because Sweets was conducting some sort of little behavioral research at their expense. Booth still doesn't know. So I warned him that if he didn't leave Brennan and Booth alone on this one, I was going to make sure that Booth got that little piece of missing information. You should have seen his face-I left him speechless." A vision of Sweets, his mouth open like a fish, was still fresh in her memory and it made Angela laugh.

"So that takes care of the little problem. What do you propose that we do about the big one?"

"Divide and conquer Cam, pure and simple. You take Booth and I'll take Brennan. We've got to get this straightened away pronto, or we're both going to be on the receiving end of some pretty juvenile behavior. And I already have enough of that at home."

Cam sympathized; now that she had guided a person through adolescence she understood that parenthood could get ugly. "Has little Michael been giving you that much trouble already?"

"Are you kidding? Michaels's good; I was actually talking about Hodgins." The women laughed as Angela began to make her exit.

With a resigned shrug of her shoulders, Cam proceeded to take off the gloves and wash her hands. There was just no rest for the wicked, she thought. "Okay, then. I guess the Cleary case can wait a few more hours. I'll tell Wendell to stall Caroline if she calls-poor guy. And maybe we can find a St. Anthony statue somewhere around here that we can put to good use in finding those DNA samples." Angela looked puzzled. Rolling her eyes at her own reference, Cam shook her head. "Don't mind me Angela; I think I've been around Booth too long."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi Seeley. "

Looking up from his desk, Booth eyed his friend with unvarnished suspicion. "Why are you at my office, and why are you calling me Seeley?"

Closing the door behind her, Cam went on without giving him a chance to argue. She was fully prepared for resistance because she knew perfectly well how stubborn Booth could be. "A little bird told me that you and Dr. Brennan had a fight."

Irritation immediately made its expected appearance in the form a report smacking the top of Booth's desk. "It wasn't a fight, alright? More like a disagreement. And Christ, can't Sweets keep his mouth shut? I thought he was sworn to secrecy or something."

With a heavy sigh, Cam sat on the desk and leaned close to her friend. "That's a priest, Booth, not a psychiatrist. And I think he was concerned as a friend, not a doctor."

"Well I don't need people interfering with my personal stuff. And that includes you. So I appreciate your concern, thank you very much, but Bones and I can work this one out on our own. I'm sorry I even brought it up." Nothing, Cam knew, made Seeley Booth more upset than having his personal life pried into. This was going to be a tough assignment, not that she thought Angela would have it any easier. She dove right in.

"Don't get lippy with me, Mr. Fancy Agent Man, or I swear I'll call your grandfather. I'm sure he'll have a thing or two to say about whatever's going on, especially knowing how much he likes Dr. Brennan. She asked you to move in, so why are you making a big deal out of it? Grab your bags and run before she changes her mind."

"Look, it's not that easy." Suddenly Booth looked tired, as defeat found its way onto his features.

"Why, because you have too much stuff and you can't pack it quick enough? Don't forget that I've been to your place plenty of times. I know what it looks like."

"She pretty much said that most of my things were junk. Just because they didn't come from Rambutan or wherever she thinks I should throw them out."

"I know Dr. Brennan and I have a hard time believing she would put it that way" Cam said, softening her voice. "I think you're being too sensitive here, Booth. Her condo really isn't that big; you're going to have to sacrifice some of your knick knacks."

"They're not knick knacks," he retorted petulantly. "Cam they're … they're my things. Just like she has hers. So because I'm moving to her place, I'm supposed to just get rid of it all? She even said she doesn't approve of a TV in the living room-that it's addictive and bad for your brain, or something to that effect."

Cam smiled; his complaints sounded so childish, so blatantly immature, it reminded her of trying to reason with a grade school kid. "So, go watch TV in the guestroom. I'm pretty certain there's some maneuvering room here. Why don't you sit down with her and using your nice indoor voice tell her how you feel? Maybe after you've sold two-thirds of your stuff on eBay."

"It's not just the stuff, Cam. I'm not even sure that she was that thrilled about moving in together. You should have heard her; she made it sound so…" he fished for the right word "so clinical!"

Cam put her hands up in the air in frustration. "And you were expecting some big romantic proposal with flowers and confetti? Are you kidding me? You are such a girl sometimes, Seeley."

Those were fighting words and for a moment he was left speechless. "I am _not_ a girl, alright? I just expected something…else" he finally said.

It was pretty obvious that getting Booth not to mess things up was going to require sheer ruthlessness-no more mincing words. She went in for the kill.

"Look, I don't care if the only person who could understand her was Albert Einstein. What she said doesn't matter; how she said it doesn't matter. The fact that she even asked, that's what matters. Do you realize what a huge thing this is for her? How much she probably considered it before asking you? For pete's sake, Booth. This is the same woman who not that long ago said she never wanted to have kids, that she didn't believe in permanent relationships, and now she's having _your_ baby and asking you to move in!"

"It's not just the way she asked, Cam. " Refusing to look at her, Booth focused dejectedly on his shoes.

"I didn't think so. Go ahead big guy, tell me the rest."

"I offered to give her part of my paycheck every month, you know, so I can at least pull my weight. I mean, it's not going to be a huge amount after I give Rebecca Parker's payments and I put some away into his college account, but at least she can use it to pay the utilities and the assessments or whatever. You know what she said?" he looked up, a hurt expression on his face. "That she didn't need it. She owns her condo outright, no more mortgage payments, and she makes so much money from her books that paying for the other stuff is a breeze. You know what else she said? 'Keep your money Booth. I believe you need it more than I do.'"

"Well, it kind of makes sense Seeley. She does make a ton of money from her books. Most people would be happy with that offer."

"Not me. I can't take charity, Cam, especially not from her."

"It's not charity Booth. You two are together now, you're a unit. If it benefits one of you, then it benefits both of you."

"It's just…" he took a deep breath. "I'm not used to having people do things for me, okay? I like to do the looking after, not the other way around." His hands went flying, a sure sign that he was feeling vulnerable. "I mean, what are people going to think? That I'm some sort of kept man or something? Everyone knows she makes a lot more than me. I can hear it already-'there goes Agent Booth and his loaded girlfriend. You know she pays the bills?'"

"That's ridiculous!" Cam slammed her fist on the desk. "First of all, your arrangements with Dr. Brennan are nobody's business. And anyone who knows you knows that you're the exact opposite of a mooch. There's no way any of us could ever believe that."

"What about her? What will she end up thinking when I don't bring anything to the table? You don't think that it's going to be somewhere at the back of her mind and she won't throw it in my face at some point? That it won't come up one day?"

Cam placed her hand over Booth's, fully understanding that this was less about his girlfriend's offer and more about his own self-esteem issues. "Gosh Seeley, is that how you see yourself? You honestly think you don't have anything to offer her besides your paycheck? Because I can guarantee you that she would never in a million years see you that way-not now and not ever. How you treat her, how you take care of her, how you go out of your way to make her life better-even when you weren't in a position to get anything out of it. You don't think she takes all that into account?"

"I don't know Cam. I just don't know if I can give up that part of who I am. Not without feeling like I'm dead weight."

Cam stood up. "Seeley Joseph Booth, you listen to me. You're one of my best friends and I'm not going to stand by and let you commit one of those frequent acts of self-sabotage that you're infamous for. You have what you always wanted. You have her; you're getting the family that you always dreamed of. The family you deserve. This is it, Seeley. The real thing," she went on in a pleading tone. "It's not a practice run and you can't afford to screw it up. There's someone else coming down the pike soon who needs you to be there. This is also not some sort of contest about who has more to give; it's never been like that between you two. So thin out your stuff and suck up your pride. Tell her you're sorry and move in already. You're the take charge guy, so go ahead, take charge. You may not get a second chance." She paused to gauge her effect. "Are you getting me here? Because I can keep going on and on if I have to, until your head starts spinning like Linda Blair's in The Exorcist."

He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I'll think about it."

"Good, because I actually have to leave right now to go find some runaway DNA samples before I end up having Caroline Julian as a permanent accessory to my wardrobe. Oh, speaking of that, isn't St. Anthony the guy who helps you find things, or is that St. Joseph? You don't happen to have a spare statue of whoever it is around, do you? I'm actually feeling kind of desperate..."


	3. Chapter 3

"Wow, that looks interesting." Angela's deadpan voice drifted across the dimly lit office.

Without looking up from the journal she was reading, Brennan issued a dispassionate statement. "I can tell from your tone of voice that you actually don't find what I'm doing to be interesting at all. I have become quite adept at detecting sarcasm."

"Goody for you. You're right, what you're doing looks excruciatingly boring. Definitely not something that should be keeping you away from home."

"What are you referring to? This is part of my professional duties; I'm required to remain current on all developments in my field. I can hardly do that during official working hours."

Angela wasn't biting, being intimately acquainted with just about every one of her friend's avoidance tactics by now. "I'm referring to the fact that it's six o'clock already, and you look like you have no intention of leaving this place anytime soon. Am I right?"

Brennan shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "The task I'm performing may outwardly seem dull, but it's important nevertheless. Besides, you're still here. "

"Believe me, not by choice. I'm waiting for Hodgins. He took Michael in for a check-up this afternoon and he's going to pick me up on the way back."

Angela pulled up a chair next to Brennan and put a hand on her shoulder. "Now tell me, are you still here because there's trouble at the love shack?"

"I don't know what that means."

"Oh, don't give me that Bren. I'm not buying that line. It's just your way of saying 'I'm not listening to you.' You know perfectly well what I'm referring to," Angela replied with mounting impatience.

Finally taking her attention away from her reading materials, Brennan looked up at her friend with a mournful expression. "Did Booth talk to you?"

"No, but he mentioned something to Sweets who then promptly told me. So go ahead and unburden your soul. You know I'm not going to leave you alone until you do."

"Very well-but I want it to be known that I'm only agreeing to this conversation because I want to go back to the article I was reading." There was a moment of silence as Brennan appeared to be gathering her thoughts. Angela waited quietly, knowing that a little breathing room was going to result in a lot more information.

"Booth and I had an argument this morning over moving in together. I told him it was ridiculous to keep going back and forth between our apartments. It's highly inefficient in terms of both time and resources. So I suggested that he move in with me, since he rents and I own, and my residence is bigger. At least until we can find another suitable place together. I felt it was a very good idea, but Booth objected to the particulars of our possible joint undertaking."

"Oh, come on Brennan, you must have said something else to get him riled up. Otherwise, the guy would be jumping for joy right about now. Details, I need details."

Brennan looked away and her friend detected just a hint of guilt in her eyes. "I don't know that I said anything offensive. But Booth seemed particularly upset when I told him I didn't need him to make a financial contribution towards our new living situation. It's a totally irrational position for him to take. I make more money from one of my books than he'll probably make in a lifetime. Besides, the condominium is under my name, and I discharged my mortgage obligations when I received the proceeds from my first book. He needs his money for Parker's future and for his own retirement. Angela, if we can't even agree on the _s_eemingly inconsequential details of moving in together, how on earth are we supposed to move forward on anything else? I don't think this is working." There was frustration in her voice and Angela couldn't help but smile at her befuddled friend.

"Oh, please Bren. First of all, every couple argues. Look at Hodgins and me; just because we try to save our brouhahas for home doesn't mean that things are hunky-dory with us a hundred percent of the time. Trust me, when we fight, we put wailing cats in heat to shame. Second, things between you and Booth are working fine." Angela pointed at Brennan's belly. "You just hit a speed bump on the road to happily ever after, that's all. Plenty of those to go around, believe me. Look sweetie, you're an anthropologist. When you travel, you accept people's beliefs at face value; I'm sure you try to take them for who they are without passing judgment. You've got to look at Booth in the same way. Booth's never gotten by on anything but his own efforts. What he has he's worked for; it's got to be hard for him to be put in the position of having to take things from others. Give him a break. He's so used to looking after everyone; you, Parker, Jared, his grandfather and all those other people he tries to protect on the job, it's going to take some time getting used to the fact that he can't be top provider with you, at least not when it comes to money."

Brennan shook her head earnestly. "I'm not interested in his earning capacity."

"I know you're not. But Booth's a pathologically proud guy. Work with him on this one. Don't take his dignity away by rejecting what he's offering just because you don't feel you need it. That baby in there needs to see a united front."

"I suppose I could reconsider my position," came the reluctant reply.

"But there's more right? His stuff?" On hearing Angela's words, Brennan couldn't hide her displeasure.

"He's got so many things, Ange. You've seen his place. There's no inherent order or logic to his possessions. It's a disjointed agglomeration of items, and many are of questionable aesthetic worth, even when he claims they're antiques. Just because something is old doesn't make it valuable. I suspect they may be a reminder of his childhood, but this makes no sense to me since he admits that he didn't have a good one. I'm really trying to be flexible and I'm willing to make room for him, but I don't want to feel claustrophobic in my own home. I find that I can't think properly when I'm in a cluttered environment. Is it so wrong to feel this way?"

"No, not entirely. But aren't you being a bit of a snob, Brennan? Look, I don't care if they could film an entire season of _Hoarders_ in there. Even if they have no rhyme or reason to you, those things mean something to him. You've got to know that. It doesn't matter what they look like or that you think they're tacky. Which is kind of what you're trying to say in that seemingly impartial, academic way of yours." Angela knew she hit a nerve when she saw her friend flinch.

"Look; you're the opposite of Booth. You keep things around you that don't remind you of growing up; instead, they're symbols of your accomplishments and your travels. But Booth isn't like you-he's a nostalgic guy. Has it ever occurred to you to you that he has these things precisely because he didn't have a great childhood? That he may be trying to salvage the decent memories he has by surrounding himself with stuff that reminds him of the good parts? I may not be Sweets, but I think I'm right on this."

Angela paused and tried adjusting her strategy, unwilling to be satisfied until she got her point across. "When you go to Bora Bora, you don't go around turning up your nose at people's possessions, do you?"

"Booth's apartment is not Bora Bora. And I would at least be more familiar with artifacts of Polynesian extraction."

"So, make Booth your own hot tropical island and get better acquainted with his personal stuff. Think of him as your very own anthropological project and go on a dig-that might be fun, you know" she said with a wink.

Brennan relented and smiled a little. "So what do you suggest we do?"

"Compromise, love, compromise. You don't have to take everything in; just try to figure out what really matters to him. Look, at least Booth's things don't have six legs or the potential to slime their way out of a Petri dish and take over your living room or turn your kid into a phosphorescent blob. You're a smart girl and I know for a fact that you can solve almost any problem with that brilliant brain of yours. So do it; and call me if you need help." Angela stood up to leave. "It's worth it, Bren. It really is. All the annoyances, the bickering, the tantrums. When you can wake up next to your guy every morning knowing he'll be right back that night because it's his place too, when you see how happy you both are-that makes everything else go away. Take it from someone who knows."


	4. Chapter 4

Booth stood by the door to Brennan's office and restlessly smoothed his tie, the small travel bag now on the floor by his feet. Looking contrite, he called out to her.

"Hey Bones."

Her eyes were still on the computer screen as she silently got up from her chair. Was it avoidance? He couldn't tell; he hoped not. She walked up to him slowly, but still wasn't speaking. Seeing her so pensive and subdued only compounded his existing sense of impending doom, and he swallowed nervously before going on.

"I wanted to see you before I left for Atlanta to bring that witness back. I just…I wanted you to know that I'm really sorry about that argument yesterday. I'm too touchy-I know. And I don't always think things through before opening my mouth." There was a heavy silence as he furtively glanced at her. "I missed you last night."

Understanding that he was having a hard time with this conversation, she waited patiently, familiar with his probable emotional state. She harbored regrets of her own about the previous day and perhaps now might be the time to vocalize them.

She met his eyes. "I'm sorry too; I'm aware that I can often be quite inflexible when confronted with changes to my personal life. I need to adjust to new situations in a more constructive manner."

He nodded in sympathy. "Well, I'm sure I do. Look, I know it's not rational, but sometimes it's hard for me to accept things from people. The truth is that it makes me feel like I have nothing to give. But I want you to know that that's my problem, not yours, and I'm really trying hard to change."

She tilted her head and looked at him with undisguised affection in her eyes. "Booth, how can you possibly think that you don't have anything to offer? You've given me so much over the years already, things that can't be measured with money. I couldn't even begin to properly thank you; my dad, my brother, how you helped me to deal with my mother's death, all the times you've protected me and made me feel like I belonged somewhere. I don't need anything else; you are more than sufficient."

"Thanks Bones." Suddenly unable to speak, he reached out and found her hand instead.

He cleared his throat and continued. "Listen, I talked to my landlady yesterday and she says I can break the lease at the end of the month without a problem. I think she's got a soft spot for younger men'" he joked, before becoming serious once again. "When I get back from Atlanta tomorrow night I'm going to start going through my things so I can pick out the stuff I really need for your place. That is," he added apprehensively, "if you still want me."

Squeezing his hand, she looked up at him reassuringly. "Of course I want you Booth. And you don't have to put everything away; there's more than enough room for your things-I'm going to make sure of that. I don't want it to be just my place; I want it to be ours."

As they were talking, they became aware that they were quietly being watched from the hallway by Angela and Cam. He lowered his voice as he looked into her eyes. "Hey, it doesn't matter. I have you-I don't need anything else."

Giving her a soft kiss on the lips, he slung his bag over a shoulder and turned to leave.

"I love you Booth." She was feeling recklessly brave after the happy resolution to their dilemma, and found herself blurting the words out on impulse, just to try them out. It wasn't the first time she had told him that, but it was the first time she had allowed anyone else to hear it and her partner was momentarily stunned.

"I love you too, Bones" he replied with a shocked grin, after only having partially recovered his ability to put a thought together.

A collective, high-pitched "awww!" immediately filled the hallway. Flushing deeply and looking slightly horrified, Brennan went back into her office and emphatically closed the door as she crossed the threshold. The action left Cam and Angela looking at each other in mock offense, but both realized that fair warning had been given; neither of them was left with any desire to go in there any time soon.

Booth continued to stare at the door in amazement; had he really just heard that? On feeling two pairs of eyes still on him though, he decided to walk away without comment-he wasn't adding fuel to that fire-but not before putting his hand behind him and acknowledging the onlookers with a little begrudging wave.

"Yes-scooooore!" The women high-fived joyfully in celebration of their triumph.

"Am I missing something?" Hodgins, who had been on his way to the platform with some equipment, watched the unfurling scene with more than a touch of paranoia; he could smell a conspiracy a mile away. He thought about it a bit more and narrowed his eyes. "Wait, I probably don't want to know, do I?" His wife shook her head and laughed. "Just two fairy-godmothers at work, babe."

Later that day, Cam found a brown paper bag lying on her chair. Unlabeled packages in her office always made her a little wary; one never knew when a body part or some poisonous substance would pop out of nowhere. Opening it with trepidation, she laughed on seeing the contents: a little plastic statue of what she assumed could only be St. Anthony, holding a baby Jesus in its arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Booth rang the doorbell and waited, refraining from using his key because it was still her place and he didn't want to presume. He was doing his best to stay calm, but the truth was that her call had left him anxious about her. She opened the door, looking healthy and perfectly pregnant.

"Are you okay, Bones? You left me a message telling me to come here right after the airport. I was kind of worried."

"Booth, I said in the message that I was fine. I'm sorry you worried; I just didn't want you to go back to your apartment and ruin the surprise."

"What surprise?"

She opened the door all the way and motioned for him to come inside. Walking into the living room, the first thing that struck him was his TV front and center and his stadium chairs nearby. "Bones…" He stopped himself as he took in the rest of her apartment and the large number of his belongings sprinkled throughout. Pieces of furniture, sports memorabilia, pictures of Parker and Pops, many of his commendations; his things on just about every wall and shelf. And a framed picture of him and Bones together at a party that he hadn't realized existed-must have been Angela. It didn't even look like her apartment anymore.

"Do you like it?" she asked expectantly. "I didn't have much time so…"

His mouth still hung open in disbelief. Shockingly, he didn't think all of their comingled possessions looked that bad put together. "Are you kidding me-this is…this is great." His voice had become soft and his eyes were shining with emotion. "I mean, how'd you even do it?" And then his tone took on a familiar note of concern. "Hey-I hope you didn't lift any of this stuff yourself?"

Brennan shook her head dismissively. "Of course not Booth; I'm perfectly aware that heavy lifting at this stage of my pregnancy is not recommended." She looked a little abashed as she continued. "I spoke to Angela and she volunteered Hodgins for the project. When Cam found out, she asked the interns to help. It was very kind of her, given what a disruption it meant for the lab. They all came in shifts-Wendell, Daisy, Clark, Arastoo; even Mr. Fisher. Sweets too-he said it was his way of helping the cause; he was very cryptic about it. I believe that you owe them a case of beer. I hear it's a traditional expression of appreciation among males when assistance has been provided during a move." She smiled, pleased at her level of familiarity with current trends.

He grinned at the wonderment that was his Bones and enveloped her in a bear hug. "A case, a keg-a truck. Whatever it takes."

"Perhaps champagne might be more appropriate for Cam, Angela and Ms. Wicks; I find that often females have a more refined taste."

"Hey, they must; after all, you're going out with me." At this she poked him, and he held her tighter.

He became introspective, his voice turning into a whisper. "I can't believe you did this for me. Other than Pops taking me in, this is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She looked at him proudly, but there was also a little sadness in her eyes at his comment.

She shook her head. "I can't take much of the credit; Hodgins and the interns moved the items and Angela and Cam arranged them. Apparently, I lack the necessary organizational skills to arrange our joint objects in an aesthetically pleasing manner. My role was limited merely to going to your apartment and trying to choose what might be most meaningful to you." At his blatantly worshipful look she became somewhat embarrassed and hurriedly tried deflecting attention away from herself. "I actually find the new arrangement to be rather pleasing." She seemed honestly surprised by that discovery. "Does it make you happy?"

"Yes, I'm very happy, and as far as I'm concerned, you did the important part." He kissed her forehead.

"I know it's not everything, but perhaps we can rotate our possessions, just like they do at learning institutions like the Jeffersonian" she said brightly. "I have a designated storage room upstairs by the pool; we can keep whatever we can't fit in there." He felt touched beyond words that she had upended her life like this, committing to such a sudden and radical change just for him. He fully appreciated just how hard it must have been for her. And then a thought occurred to him and he held her at arm's length.

"You do realize Bones that we're going to have to put most of this away after the baby gets here, right? There's choking and falling hazards all over the place." He gave her one of his huge, boyish grins, and she shrugged her shoulders with an amused expression on her face.

"We'll just have to enjoy it while we can then." Her smile faded. "Booth, I want you to know that I will accept whatever you want to contribute towards our household finances. But only on the condition that I save it and we apply it towards the purchase of our next home. We've discussed moving somewhere bigger in the future; perhaps that isn't a bad idea. Then it will really be our place." She looked up at him hopefully through her lashes. It was a difficult subject for him, and she waited quietly for his answer.

After a moment of suspenseful silence, he smiled. "Okay."

Relieved, she pulled him into the center of the room. "Would you like to sit on your chairs? I made sure you would have an excellent angle from which to view your television."

He walked to the stadium seats and sat down, accepting the remote control handed to him, and she sat down beside him. The remote buttons were pressed and the unexpected loud din of static filled the room as he scrambled to turn down the sound.

"Oh;" Brennan wrinkled her nose in annoyance, "Angela reminded me that I needed to call the cable company to install cable in the living room. I'm sorry, I forgot. I watch the one in the spare room so little…"

"Hey, no worries." He turned the TV off. "I'm gonna be plenty busy for a while getting settled. Besides, I'm sure we can provide our own form of entertainment until the cable guy gets here, don't you think?" His exaggerated leer made her laugh; he could be so…so goofy sometimes-yes, that was definitely the appropriate word. Another colloquialism under the coat, she thought happily. She felt him put his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into him without resistance; Bora Bora, she knew, had absolutely nothing on her partner.


End file.
